


Winter Wonderland

by otomes_and_tears



Category: Sweet Elite (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, It's scholar's birthday and they just want to have fun with their bf :((, M/M, Scholar is gender neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomes_and_tears/pseuds/otomes_and_tears
Summary: Tadashi spends his first Christmas with Scholar.
Relationships: Tadashi Nakano/Scholar
Kudos: 3





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr, @otomes-and-tears

Being in Scholar’s home during the holidays wasn’t as awkward as Tadashi initially feared. 

His initial plan was to spend the winter break at the Arlington dorms— awfully depressing, even by his standards, but it wasn’t like going back home was an option right now. Alistair had offered him a place to stay during the winter, but it also didn’t seem right to intrude in his friend’s family traditions (even though Tadashi, by that point, was an honorary Drew sibling). He had already been too much of a bother with the whole “Nakano Scandal’’ ordeal.

Of course, once Scholar heard about his plans, they immediately put their foot down and demanded he’d come to their home for Christmas. He tried insisting otherwise, but they just _had_ to use the birthday card and he knew it was impossible to try arguing further. In only a couple of hours, Scholar’s dad was already on board, and Tadashi had no choice.

In the end, he was having a great time. Everyone he had been introduced to tried their best in making him feel welcome and Scholar’s father had been nothing but kind. Tadashi still wasn’t used to the sudden influx of positive attention, but as the days passed, he felt his defences slowly crumble and could feel himself genuinely enjoying the time off. 

“Come on! We’ve been inside for too long!’’ Scholar whined, poking his cheek to get his attention. Tadashi looked up from his book, trying to seem unamused, though he only just barely managed to hide his smile. “We just _have_ to go outside!’’

“We?’’

He put his book down, making sure he had marked where we left off before closing it. He knew he would give in eventually—Scholar was his weakness, after all. But he intended on making them work for it. They made him soft, but not that soft.

“Uh, yeah? I _could_ go out by myself, but what’s the fun in that?’’ They smiled, looking out the window excitedly. “Besides, you’ve been sitting there with this book for hours. We need to do something fun.’’

“But reading is fun.’’

“That.’’ They pointed at the offending object. “Is homework. I don’t even want to think about that book report until I absolutely need to.’’

“As your Student body president I—’’

“Shh…’’ They shushed him, giggling at the exasperated look in his face. “Come on, Dashi! If you come with me, I promise I’ll bake you some cookies! Will you say no to cookies?’’

“You leave me no choice.’’ He sighed like it was the biggest sacrifice he ever had to make.

Scholar cheered as their boyfriend got up to get ready, and Tadashi couldn’t help but laugh fondly at their antics. They’ve always been cute in his eyes, but there was something about how happy and comfortable they seemed right now that made his heart race and his cheeks red. 

By the time he got ready, Scholar got impatient enough to grab him by the hand and drag him outside, all while talking a mile a minute about all the fun things they could do before they got back to school— he just listened, glad to be able to be with them and share in their happiness. 

**Author's Note:**

> 5 seconds later scholar hits his face with a snowball and he regrets having sappy thoughts about them


End file.
